1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying technology, and in particular to a method for inspecting a semi-finished product of panel bonding.
2. the Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus widely used. Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that, with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates, a driving voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control the rotation direction of liquid crystal molecules in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of a liquid crystal display. The backlight modules can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the backside of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source directly supplied to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises an LED light bar, serving as a backlight source, which is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through an optic film assembly to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
In the contemporary liquid crystal display manufacturing industry, after a bonding process of a liquid crystal panel, a semi-finished of which circuitry has been bonded will be shipped to a client to allow the client to carry out assembly of the panel and a backlight board. As such, the operation cost of the company and the manufacture cost of the client can be lowered down. Thus, shipment by semi-finished products is now the main stream of sales in the industry.
Referring to FIG. 1, heretofore, in the manufacturing of a semi-finished product of panel bonding, after the bonding operation, a tray and a cassette are used to bear a bonded product and an operator uses a cart to convey the semi-finished product to a display voltage adjustment and test station, where adjustment and test of voltage is carried out by using A P-gamma chip, and then conveyed to a final display (FD) test station to carry out operations of display checking, product classification evaluation, and posting. Afterwards, the operator moves the product to a packaging station to carry out operations of manual retrieval of panel, posting and barcode pasting, final visual (FV) check, quality inspection, panel disposition, packaging, and box barcode pasting, to thereby completing the processing of the semi-finished product before shipment.
However, during the manufacturing of a panel-bonding semi-finished product, various problems exit, including the test time carried out by using the P-gamma chip being long, making it not possible to satisfy the needs for test space of the P-gamma chip, all steps being not in synchronization with each other, and operators needing to wait, leading to low manufacture efficiency and insufficient throughput. With the increasing size expansion of the liquid crystal panel, the operation difficulty of operators will raised and various problems, such as panel breaking and damage of product caused by electro-static discharge (ESD), may occur during conveyance and pick-up and placing of panels and inspection operations of the panels, so that it is hard to ensure the yield rate of the semi-finished products. In light of these shortcomings, no improvement has been yet developed in the liquid crystal display manufacturing industry.